What Breeze
by Jayfeathergal2020
Summary: Bree is a loner, she always has been a loner. One day she finds a lake with mysterious cats. One group of cats strikes her interest, they call themselves ThunderClan. REVEIW, I WILL NOT CONTINUE UNLESS I GET REVEIWS!
1. Parolouge

**Prologue:**

_"Icewillow, why have you brought me here?" I hiss to the beautiful white former medicine cat. She turns around. Blood is splattered all around, there is no sky. Trees are dark, and mysterious. I, as a ThunderClan leader, never would call trees dark and mysterious until now. It smelled like crow-food. _

_"Silverstar, until you find the right breeze, this will happen and the Clans will fall. You must find the right breeze." She whispered. I looked at her._

_"The right breeze? What does that mean?" I ask, but she was already disappearing. "Wait!" I called, but like so many times, I end up in my nest. Her voice was more than a simple quiet breath. _

_"Find the breeze, Silverstar, and fast!"_

**A/N: DONT WORRY! THE CHAPTERS SHALL BE LONGER!**


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter 2:**

_BANG BANG!_

"What the?" I mutter, standing up. I walk out of my den. Four cats are sniffing around. The haven't noticed me, yet.

"Lightheart, Honeytail, do you smell that?" The big silver she-cat asks, the smallest, a black tom is too busy jumping on my roof. A pure white she-cat answers.

"Yes, it smells like a cat." She replies. The light brown she-cat sniffed the air, nodding her head. I step in their view, hackles down and fur smooth. The little one growls, and the white one sends him a sharp glare.

"Um, hello I am Bree. This is my den, and territory. I have lived here since I was a kit." I introduce myself. The silver one dips her head, and the rest follow, well the little one doesn't.

"I am Silverstar, leader of ThunderClan, this is," She jesters to the white she-cat. "Lightheart, a senior warrior." Lightheart dips her head. "And this is Honeytail." She says, pointing her tail at the light brown she-cat. "That's, Nettlepaw." She adds.

"Well, may I ask you what you are doing?" Bree asks, totally confused as to what ThunderClan even is.

"We are looking for some cat named Breeze." She replies. Bree nods.

"Well, you won't find a cat named Breeze here." I say. Silverstar looks at her thoroughly.

"Would you like to live with us?" She asks. I blink. Honeytail, Lightheart, and Nettlepaw gawk. I clear my throat, and blink again.

"I'm a loner." I reply.

"Do you want to be part of something, a family you protect?" She asks, I think about it.

"Can you come back tomorrow, and I will make my decision?" I ask, after thinking.

"Yes. We will leave you in peace, for now. Lightheart will come back tomorrow." She replies, throwing the words over her shoulder. I nod, and before I know it, I'm alone. Again.

I shrugged off my loneliness and went hunting. I haven't ate for three days straight, and I was starving. So I hunted, while I thought about my decision.

**A\N: I know, small chapter.**

**Allegiances so far:**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader: **

**Silverstar- a big silver tabby she-cat with clear blue eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Dewstrike- a light gray tom with black paws and amber eyes**

**Med. Cat:**

**Tigertail- a dark brown tabby she-cat with bright, green eyes; Apprentice: Snowpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Lightheart- a pure white she-cat with yellow eyes; Apprentice: Nettlepaw**

**Harestep: a brown and white tom with amber eyes, Dewstrikes brother**

**Lionfur: a big, golden tom with warm blue eyes**

**Doveflight: a little dark gray tabby she-cat **

**Smokewing: a black Tom with blue eyes; Apprentice: Coalpaw**

**Fallensky: a light brown she-cat, Honeytails sister**

**Icewing: a pure white she-cat **

**Apprentices:  
Snowpaw- a gray and white she-cat **

**Nettlepaw: a little black Tom**

**Coalpaw: a light gray Tom**

**Queens:**

**Dapplelight: a light brown she-cat with tan spots and light green eyes, mother of Smokewings kits: Smolderkit, Bumblekit, Whitekit, and Palekit**

**Kits:**

**Smolderkit: a light brown Tom**

**Bumblekit: a light gray tabby Tom**

**Whitekit: a pure white she-cat **

**Palekit: a light brown she-cat **

**Elders:**

**Weedtail: a dark brown Tom**

**Sundapple: a light ginger she-cat **

**Cats outside the Clans**

**Bree: a pretty silver tabby she-cat **

**Breeze: a silver she-cat **

**Other?:**

**Okay, so Bree and Breeze are sisters. One of them is evil, and one of them is meant for the prophecy **


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter 2:**

As I pad back to my den a scent fills my nose. _Breeze?_ I think in dis belief. "I thought she went to be a kitty-pet." I murmur to myself. I smell the same scent. "It is Breeze!" I shout with disbelief.

I race back to my den. She's there. My sister. Breeze.

"Bree!" She yowls happily. I race forward to nuzzle her, but there is another scent. Tom. I back away slowly, as a big white tom pads out. "Bree, this is Ice, Ice this is Bree." She introduced. "Ice is my mate, Bree." She explains, giving the massive white tom a loving look.

"Mate?!" I exclaim. I see her size. "Kits." My eyes budge. "Y-your going to be a mother?" I ask, she is bursting with joy and Ice puffs out his chest with pride. I gap. I'm trying to figure this out. Breeze, my sister. My liter-mate is having kits.

"A-aren't you happy?" She asks, with a saddened look, Ice narrows his eyes. Protective. Maybe he isn't bad. I smile, then purr, and then I nuzzle her.

"Your having kits!" I yell happily, "My sister is having kits!" Breeze smiles, and nuzzles Ice.

"Anyways, we were hoping to live with you." She announces. I stop, and look at her.

"I'm going to live with ThunderClan." I say, her face falls, then brightens.

"Then we will stay here! Bree will you give us this territory?" She asks, and she has the most pleading look on her face. "Plleeaasssse?" I smile.

"Okay," I reply. She jumps up and down, not too high though.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She says happily.

I nod, and looked at the sky. Sunhigh. They would be here any moment. As she thought that, the bushes shivered. The previous white she-cat from the day before hopped out, with a ginger tom.

"Bree, have you made you- who is this?"

"This is my sister Breeze and her mate Ice. They will be living here." I answered the snowy she-cats question. She nodded once, and turned her attention back to me. I nodded yes, and answered "Yes."

The white she-cat smiled. "This is Flintspark. He is my mate." I dipped my head to the ginger tom.

"Hello, I'm Bree." I introduced myself, he chuckled.

"I know, Lightheart wouldn't stop talking about you." Lightheart flashed me a smile. Nice. I like these cats.

"Lets go. It was very nice meeting you. Breeze, Ice. Good luck, may your family grow healthy. She turned to me and said: "Are you ready?" I nod, we race away. Everything happened so fast.

And for first time, in a long time, I was happy.

**A/N: You like? Some of these characters are OC's on the forum TreeClan, FieldClan, LakeClan, CaveClan. They only have one mod. And he works very hard to satisfy us. Thank you, Absent. You are the reason TC, FC, LC, CC lives on. **

**See you next chapter,**

**Jaygal**

**:D**


End file.
